


Songs that Remind Me of You

by Cherri_C0la



Category: Tower of God
Genre: M/M, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_C0la/pseuds/Cherri_C0la
Summary: Practically just song lyrics that I think fits Khun and Bam
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace
Kudos: 8





	1. Dashers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Gerard Way ft. Lydia Night

Nice to meet you, Marigold. I don't think you're looking old, but...  
  
  
"I don't think you can stay." said the sea to the night


	2. Miserable at Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Mayday Parade

_I can live without you but, **without you I'd be miserable at best**_


	3. Thanks to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By All Time Low

I'll spend my whole life time with your life-line


	4. Stray Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Green Day

Everything that I want  
I want from you  
But I just can't have you


End file.
